born to rule
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: kelli is senior empousa, and she is born to rule -kelli centric


Kelli is born in the bowels of Tartarus, brought to life before the first mortals start to roam the world. She is the oldest of the _empousai_, and it is to her that Mother Hecate and Mother Gaia whisper the secrets of her kind, teach her the ability to the teach the ones who follow after her.

She is not known as Kelli then. Indeed, her true name is not one that any mortal would ever be able to pronounce – the hiss of the language that Gaia whispered to her is one only the oldest know.

Once, she lived on earth, free to do as she wished. That was the most fruitful time for those the mortals, gods, and half-breed spawn now call monsters – in those days, they were free, not sport for the hunts of those beneath them.

But then Rhea rebelled against her husband, and Zeus came to power – and so ended the reign of the ancient ones. Once the gods started whelping with every mortal they could find, Kelli's kind were branded threats, dangers to the children of the gods. And so they were hunted down – by those that dared to call themselves _divine _(as though any but the Titans and the oldest gods and goddesses had that right), by their children, and by every clear-sighted mortal in the world.

Kelli can still remember the bloodbath that followed, how many of the oldest were lost. It was then that Gaia and Hecate came together and wove their magic over them, the true children of the earth – no one would ever be able to kill them for all eternity. Forever, they would reform in the bowels where they were born. Forever, they would serve as a reminder to the gods – they are not the true inhabitants of the world.

It is eons and centuries after her birth that her powers are truly unleashed on the world once more. For so long, she has trained the new _empousai_, for there have not been many heroes that her mothers have deemed as befitting of her fangs. At the most, she has been free to torture and torment those who particularly annoy the lady Hecate, or are grossly blasphemous towards Mother Gaia – but that is all. She has never truly been given free reign to do what she wishes to the ones she hunts.

But now – now, as Kronos once again starts to rise for the depths of Tartarus that he and most of his siblings had been condemned too; as he starts to bring the world back to it's original state, with the elder children of Gaia running free, Kelli is finally set free.

Her orders are simple – keep an eye on Luke Castellan. Make sure that he doesn't shy away from the task that he has been given. And-

Kill Percy Jackson, by any means possible.

Those are the words that truly give her a thrill. To hear that she is being given a mission to kill a hero, that there is someone who might actually be a capable opponent to her – well, this is one man she is eager to meet. She does not doubt that he will fall for her charms – they all do, after all – but still, that this son of Poseidon is strong enough for her to be told to take him down…for the first time, she might just take the time to play with her food before eating it.

She learns rather quickly that that thought was a mistake. In the boy himself, she does not see anything special, but it is just her luck that a clear-sighted mortal accompanies him – she particularly hates them. She swears that he will find the girl again, and make sure she eats that stupid hairbrush before she kills the girl.

But that is for later. Now – now she has a son of Hermes to _babysit_, and make sure no pesky demigods are peeking into his dreams. If the plan is to succeed, the ones at Camp Half-Blood cannot have any sort of warning at all.

The boy is…annoying, would be the best word for it, Kelli decides. She does not know why Kronos chose him for the honour of hosting the Titan, but she does know that he does not deserve it. He is still too fearful of things he should be able to control, now that he has the power of the Lord of Time behind him – Kampê is the perfect example of that.

But she is the oldest of the she-demons, as the half-bloods call the _empousai_ now. She is a master manipulator, especially of men, weak and prideful as they are. It does not take her long to convince Luke Castellan that she knows what she is talking about. And then, all she has to do is wait.

Percy Jackson will merely be the fist one to fall by her claws. The gods little camp does not know what is hurtling at them at the speed of light – those children stole her home from her, and she will do the same to them. When she is finished, no mortal, god or demigod – or, indeed, any of the gods' immortal allies – will be able to hear the name Camp Half-Blood without having nightmares that steal their breath away.

She will bring her revenge on the gods with claws and flesh and blood red earth – they will learn from their mistakes, and they will finally realise that they should have known better than to make enemies of the original children of the earth.

But in her own pride, she forgets the first thing her Mothers had taught her – never let your guard down. Never stop accepting the unexpected.

Though in her defence, the thought of a hell-hound aiding a half-blood had never even been plausible, let alone possible. But as dies, she finally understands why she had been sent to try and stop the son of the sea god – the boy may not look like anything special, but any half-blood who could befriend a hound from the depths of Tartarus could not be called anything but special.

And then there are claws ripping at her, and her final thought it that when she returns, Perseus Jackson will suffer like no one has ever- and then she is gone.

It takes her a year to reform and grow, to return to the level of strength she once was. In that period, a pretender has taken over her position as head of the Empousai – but Kelli's claws are sharper than any other's, and she soon shows her why it is a bad idea to go against her.

Kronos has been defeated, but Mother Gaia is rising, and she whispers once again to Kelli. She promises her that the ancient ones will rule the earth once again – and when they do, she will be allowed the honour of tasting the first flesh of the half-bloods.

In the meantime, the Mother is still strong, even if she is not fully awake yet. Before she refocuses her attention to her other children, she makes Kelli a final promise.

It does not matter that the Lady Hecate has once again sided with the so-called _gods_, she says. (And Kelli has to wonder how a Titan could be stupid enough to betray the earth goddess for a simple cabin at that idiotic camp for the gods' spawn.) _She_ will make certain that Percy Jackson falls to Tartarus, and Kelli's claws will be the ones that rip the flesh off of him. There will be no hell-hounds to commit his murders for him here, and in a world where _he_ is the outcast, Kelli will finally have her chance, at both glory and revenge.

Her claws will rip and tear at flesh, and Perseus Jackson will know the same pain she did a year ago. He will suffer for his sins, and the only ones to hear his screams will be her brothers and sisters, her fellow inhabitants of this world that they had been exiled to.

She will torture, and as he screams, she will laugh.

Kelli is senior _empousa_, and she will have the honour of killing the only man who has ever been able to stand up against her.

And this time – this time, she will make sure that the gods get the message. Her brothers and sisters will handle the rest of the half-bloods, but Kelli will hang Jackson's body from the top of Mt. Olympus, and it will remain there as a warning to all who see it.

And Kelli will be the one who leads the parade into the shrines of the Olympians. She, along with her siblings, will retake the earth for themselves once more.

She will be a _Queen_ under Mother Gaia, and all will tremble before her.

She is Kelli. She is the oldest of the she-demons, born from the magic of two of the greatest magic users of all time, and she was made to _**rule**_.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
